Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-34440083-20180625032925/@comment-53539-20180625103348
The real number is 40,000+ which was dated 2010, so its out of date, overall she is in 100,000+ songs also dated 2010. We only feature a fraction of the vocaloids songs because more songs are released then we can keep up with all the time. Miku has between 800-1000 new songs a month on Nico video. The next most popular vocaloids tends to get 300-500 songs in a month and it just goes down from there. The average one I think gets about 20-40 and the lowest get 1 a month. Most of the song reported in 2010 are done with the V2 vocal, whose quality is not very good at all, in fact its one of the lowest in V2. But that's not a big deal as the V2 era saw a big improvement from beginning to end and her Appends were HQ. Basically a lot of people bought her (40,000 in her first year, another 20,000 over V2's lifespan) and a lot of songs were produced for her. That's all. Most of the better vocaloids came afterwards. Her quick rise to fame in 2007-8started the vocaloids craze off. Most of the craze was between 2007-9 and during that era the best release was Luka, who is regarded as the worst of the best vocaloids in V2. Miku's never been the best vocaloids, though due to the XSY factor and having a V3 and V4 release she can use for it, Miku is currently the best CFM vocaloids. Plus she is the only one who can do Chinese. The user-friendliness Lynn reports is also true because she had a lot of flexibility. While miki was the only one who could easily fill 16 tracks, Miku was highly adaptable still compared to vocaloids like Gumi. The LQness of the vocal also meant she had a lot of "Give" but wasn't so bad she had as many problems as the Kagamines Act1. ITs similar to how Kaito was flexible in V1 for much the same reasons. A lot of the issues early on were caused by CFM working with a V1 script which they had to adapt further, but everything being still fairly new. They had limited resources and though a audio engineer tool kit allowed them to see how Miku was an improvement over Meiko, they never had anything else to compare with and were unexperienced in developing Vocaloids. Meiko and Kaito weren't made by them afterall. Basically, everything was new to the point of there being no way to know what alternatives could exist. The recordings were done with MQ tech at best for the time, CFM were a smaller team and had about 4 members I think on the Vocaloid project and 2 months dedicated to getting Miku out. They were behind Sweet Ann because Ann was being re-worked from her V1 stage vocal, having existed already in a "good enough" status meant they were just doing adaptations for V2. Thanks to a bunch of memes and DTM magazine she had 3,000 sales in her first week, they couldn't keep up with the demand. Most of the songs we know had not yet been produced. She still had already outsold Meiko. At the time sales for Vocaloids had to be 1,000 only to be considered successful. There was no marketing outside of DTM. Its like the same with Pokémon though, Pikachu was meant to be a early decent Pokémon you could grab in Red and Blue that gave you a bigger advantage early on. Once you evolved him to Raichu he lasted for some time, but towards the end of the game there were alternatives you could use that were perhaps better at the time. Pikachu is popular to the point that he is now the mascot mostly due to the anime, but for a Pokémon that's not even the evolved form it could be considered strange. A lot of comparisons get made between Pikachu and Miku. You can also add Mario and a few other characters to the mix if you want. In Japan loyalty causes a lot of Nintendo fans to buy every Mario game whether or not its actually good. Sonic gets the same overseas so its not just a "Japanese thing" and Sonic sells well enough even when his games are duds.